Sweet Blood
by Aphrodite-Venus-u.k
Summary: Blood is necessary for life. It is something that helps keep living, breathing things alive. Raphael and his pack of vampires when they find Simon in there territory.


Sweet Blood

Disclaimer: All character belong to Cassandra Clare.

Author's Note: This is my first story about Raphael and his vampires. So, don't yell too much please.

Characters: Raphael/ Simon

P.O.V: Raphael

Time: The City of Glass

Genre: Mystery, Angst, and Horror

Date Finished: June 9, 2011

Blood is necessary for life. It is something that helps keep living, breathing things alive. It keeps us awake. It keeps us bound to this earth.

Blood. Ah, sweet blood.

It runs through our veins. It pumps our hearts. It makes who we are possible. It is what adds colour to our world. It is what makes us unique. Like DNA, no two people's blood is the same. Each of us has a different, a unique flavor. The sweeter the blood the better.

For me, blood is how I live. Sure, I can go without it, but the longer I go the more dangerous I become. The longer I go, the more feisty I become. The longer I go, the more die.

After five thousand years, I've killed a lot of people. I've had a lot of practice on killing them. These days, I am careful about my kills. I try to avoid them. Sometimes, I just have to.

People are too nosy these days.

He was stalking me. I hate it when people watch my every movement. He was spying on me, invading my privacy. Sure, I didn't have to kill him, but he just knew too much.

Killing is messy.

Killing is easy.

Death is easier yet.

His mind had to become one of a zombie's. His mind had to become one of the dead. He had to drop dead.

I couldn't let him leave a path. There couldn't be trail about me. No one was to know.

I've been awake for many centuries. I'm walking history.

To some I'm the walking dead.

To others I'm a science project.

To the rest I'm just downright dangerous.

And to others who have wronged me, watch your back.  
>No, I'm not soulless.<p>

No, I'm not the walking dead.

Nevertheless, you should fear me. I am not a cut, little stray you find while wondering around the park. If you found me while wondering around the park, you're probably no longer with us.

Unless you're a zombie.

The dead don't come back from death. People don't die and rise from the grave. It doesn't work like that. It may in the movies, but not in real life. So, just forget about everything you know.

I'm lost in time. Time doesn't matter to me. Time for me is something that never runs out. My tank of time is never out of gas.

Get the picture?

There's no stalling your death. It's going to happen. If you annoy me, I'll just have to kill you faster.

If I let you kiss my bruises, not that I have any, it'll be fake. I'm just letting you go blindly into death.

Sweet, sweet death.  
>Normally, I have control.<p>

Normally, I'm not a killer.

Lately, people have been finding out too much.

Lately, people are starting to tick me off.

I own you. I own your soul. I own everything that you do.

I'm waiting, just waiting, for you to break. I'm just waiting for you to realize what I am.  
>I'll watch you sleep, maybe even hold you.<p>

I'll remember your face for all eternity. I may not remember this night, but I'll remember you. I'll remember how zombie like you were when I approached you. Like a zombie, you gave into me so easily. Like a zombie, with me you were just floating through existence.

Unlike you, some people try to push me to my death. Some people like to see how far I'll go before I lay done dead.

Except, I won't lie down die.

I shall never die.

So, if you wrong me, I will hurt you down.

So, if you wrong me, death is waiting for you.

So, if you wrong me, you will soon be with your Maker.

Don't say I didn't warn you. _  
><em>Do you know what I am?

Do I still have you guessing?

Do you fear me?

Those who have wronged me so be terrified. However, the rest of you have nothing to fear. You are in no danger. Chances are I may have told you what I was and you didn't believe me.

Or you just chose to ignore it…

It all goes back to what I told you in the beginning. Blood is necessary for life. It is something that helps keep living, breathing things alive. It keeps us awake. It keeps us bound to this earth.

Yes, I am living. I have never experienced death. I have never felt its peacefulness.

Yes, I have a heartbeat. I breathe like living things. I can walk in the sun's rays like anything else on this earth.

Unlike most thing on this earth, I don't die easily. It is possible for me to die, but it is very unlikely.

And difficult.

Yes, I am one of them.

I am a vampire.

And those of you who have wronged me: watch your back.

**This was inspired by "Zombie" by the Pretty Reckless. It is off of their debut album "Light Me Up." **


End file.
